


Kinktober 2019

by Mirmaid



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), IM (Band), NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, SF9 (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Chanhee | New Masturbation, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lee Hangyul Masturbation, M/M, Wooseok X Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmaid/pseuds/Mirmaid
Summary: A variety of drabbles for Kinktober 2019!In which a variation of idols do the dirty!Pairings are in the chapter names!There will be different groups for each drabble, but most likely a lot of X1, because I have a problem.Tagged with F/M for Hangyul's Pornhub Adventure.





	1. Day 1: First Time: Seungwoo X Yohan (X1)

**Author's Note:**

> They are all drabbles, which means that most of them probably won't have a proper end!
> 
> The kinktober list I'm using: https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/post/188034789857/kinktober-2019

**Kinktober Day 1: First Time  
Seungwoo X Yohan**

Yohan lay on his back, his legs thrown over Seungwoo’s shoulders. His eyes were closed, his skin flushed and damp, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his pants quick and raspy as he tried to catch his breath. 

He realized he felt empty, his ass slick with lube and embarrassingly twitching at the lack of fingers that had been in there just a moment ago. He felt even more embarrassed when he vague remembered smouldering Seungwoo’s face with his thighs and his longing moans when Seungwoo’s fingers had worked his prostate and sucked the life out of his cock.

Seungwoo’s lips still lovingly pecked his cock while Yohan was enjoying the afterglow, his body twitching whenever the older dared to tease him with a peck on the still sensitive head. And yet, his cock managed to harden a second time under Seungwoo’s lips.

Yohan’s legs were moved from Seungwoo’s shoulders, landing on the other’s thighs as Seungwoo sat up straight again -finally leaving Yohan’s cock alone. There was some movement, some ruffling of sheets and then some kind of ripping sound.

Yohan opened his eyes, to see Seungwoo looking down between them from underneath the curtains of his bangs. He seemed out of breath as well, his lips wet and parted and his chest heaving slightly.

Yohan followed the other’s gaze, until they fell on Seungwoo’s hands, as his fingers were slowly wrapping a condom around the hard, curved shaft. 

Nerves fell down on the younger’s shoulders as a bomb. He closed his eyes again, leaning back into the sheets. Everything up until now they had done before. This was the part when things where new to him. He wasn’t allowed to be nervous though -at least that was what he told himself- he had been the one suggesting it and Seungwoo had looked so happy when he did.

Seungwoo moved back in closer. The matrass dented next to Yohan’s shoulder where the other leaned on his hand, while the other hand caressed over his stomach down to his groan. Something that could be both a burst of nerves and excitement, made him feel lighter in the head. 

He didn’t have a long time to gather his thoughts though, as Seungwoo’s lips met with his in a sensual and longing kiss. He shivered lightly at the hint of the bitter taste of his own cum that still lingered on the other’s lips, but at the same time it reminded him of the amazing orgasm he just had, getting more him excited to have another one.

“You look scared.”

Yohan’s eyes flew open at that, looking Seungwoo straight in the eyes as he hovered above him. Scared probably wasn’t the right word, however. He just didn’t really know what to expect. The other already told him that the first time wasn’t always as good as you’d hope and that he might have to help himself out a little if he wanted to cum. He maybe was a little nervous that it would be painful, even though Seungwoo had worked him open pretty well in the last half hour, but was it enough? Actually he was more nervous that he might disappoint Seungwoo, because this was something he’d never done before, and had not clue if he was good at. 

“Just a little nervous…” He admitted embarrassed, not really liking to admit it.

“You still wanna go on?”

“Y-yeah…”

Seungwoo leaned in closer, their noses brushing lightly together. “Sure?”

Yohan -expecting Seungwoo to kiss him- tilted his head from the pillow reaching up, until Seungwoo’s lips moved to form the question. He swallowed, feeling like an idiot and then nodded as the question came through to him. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He wanted to lean back into the pillow, but Seungwoo didn’t let him. He was smirking teasingly as he captured Yohan’s lips for the kiss Yohan’d expected.

“Tell me when I need to stop.”

The pain Yohan expected was barely there. Seungwoo was gentle with him, giving him all the time he needed to adjust. The older’s hips rocked slowly as they kissed. The room filled with their moans. Seungwoo’s shameless moans which Yohan was sure only Seungwoo was able to make sound as sexual and sensual as they did and his own low grunts everytime the other slipped back inside.

...


	2. Day 2: Lapdance: Hangyul X Wooseok (X1)

**Day 2: Lap/Strip Dance  
Hangyul X Wooseok**

Hangyul realized he was going to lose their bet and he fucking hated it. How was someone able to control themselves so well? This never happened to him before. At least never when he tried his hardest. He was supposed to make Wooseok lose his cool, but now he started to feel that he was only losing his own.

For a moment he had thought Wooseok might not be into him, that he was just not his type. Yet, while Wooseok was trying his best to look serious and unbothered there was definitely a blush colouring his cheeks. His eyes seemed serious, but there was a form of arousal hidden behind them. His plump lips were sometimes sucked inside or bitten on before he’d realized that he was doing his best to look bothered and released them again. For the hell of it, Hangyul could clearly see the erection the older was sporting. And yet. Wooseok. Didn’t. Touch. Him. 

Wooseok needed to touch him in order for Hangyul to win this bet, but Wooseok had his arms neatly folded over each other as he watched Hangyul’s lap dance. There wasn’t even a twitch in them that indicated that Hangyul was close to breaking him. No touching was the rule, and Wooseok seemed determined to win. And for what? A stupid crate of beer. Though, in Wooseok’s case it was most likely pride. And, honestly, he was doing it for pride as well.

Hangyul began to wonder whom was teasing whom as he realized that the further he went, the more he wanted to touch Wooseok. He wanted Wooseok to lose so that he could feel the other’s hands on his body. He wanted Wooseok to lose so that he himself was allowed to touch Wooseok.

Even sitting down over Wooseok’s lap, arms above his head, his body waving along Wooseok’s body -without their bodies touching, because that was the rule- did not change anything about the other’s posture. 

When he pulled his shirt off, he could see Wooseok’s eyes wander down over his body. From his chest, to his abs, to his boxer and pants which were hanging low on his hips, showing just a hint of trimmed pubes. Yet, while Wooseok’s eyes were feasting, his hands were still neatly folded.

Hangyul was getting impatient. This was starting to call for desperate measures. He reached for the back of Wooseok’s head, pressing him closer.

“I thought there was a no touching rule.” Wooseok spoke low and teasingly, his eyes moving up to Hangyul to see what he was up to.

“No sexual touching.” Hangyul smirked convincingly, his voice at least an octave lower than it already was. “This doesn’t count. I’m only giving you a better view.”

“Ah, I see.” Wooseok was holding back a smirk, obviously knowing that it was a poor excuse, but he seemed to let it slip.

The fucker was probably enjoying himself way more with Hangyul’s struggle than he was supposed to. If Wooseok’s self control would just break, that would be in a lot better interest for Hangyul.

Hangyul rolled his body, leading Wooseok’s face a mere inch away from his body as he did so. Forcing him to look at his body, hoping that the closeness would tear away at Wooseok’s self control. For a moment he thought it worked, Wooseok’s arms moved, but instead of reaching for him, he stuffed them between his crossed legs so that Hangyul could pull him even closer without fearing that his arms accidently touched the other.

Wooseok wanted this, that was the worst part of it. Hangyul could feel it as Wooseok’s warm breath ghosted over his abdomen, shuddering as he moved. Hangyul pushed Wooseok’s face even lower, crotch height as he bucked his hips suggestively into Wooseok’s face. He saw the other swallowing, his lips parted, his eyes half lidded. But not touching.

He couldn’t break Wooseok, his own self control not able to keep up with the other’s. Defeated he dropped the hand that was holding Wooseok’s head, but the other didn’t move back. He looked up, waiting for Hangyul to continue.

And Hangyul did continue, thought, not in the way Wooseok probably expected. He stepped off of the other’s lap, and with rough hands pulled Wooseok’s legs apart. Skillfully he lifted the other off his seat and sat down on his knees on the couch, his own lap underneath Wooseok until he could trap the other between him and the back of the couch. His lips immediately found a vein in Wooseok’s neck to suck on, while he grinded his hips needingly into Wooseok’s crotch causing the other to bring out a high pitched moan.

“You’re breaking the rules.” Wooseok tried to bring out calmly, though Hangyul could clearly hear the other breaking in a way he wanted him to break before he touched him.

“Fuck you. You win.” Hangyul groaned frustrated. He didn’t allow the other to reply and covered Wooseok’s lips with his own, tongue slipping past Wooseok’s parted lips in a heated kiss. He could feel the other smirking against his lips, but he could care less, as long as the other wouldn’t mention it.

Then, finally, hands found his bare skin. Wooseok’s hands reached for his neck and chest, nails soon dragging over his back and shoulders, Wooseok’s high pitched moans -as crotches pressed desperately into each other- muffled by lips and tongues.

Hangyul’s head was ringing with need, his hands already underneath Wooseok’s thick, fluffy sweater, desperate to feel his body heat. He was going to fuck that fucker senseless, and he better be prepared for it, because holding back was no longer an option.


	3. Day 3: Masturbation: New (The Boyz)

**Day 3: Masturbation  
New**

Chanhee sighed in anticipation as he coated his fingers with cold lube. Finally he was home alone, finally he had some time for himself. His roommate left half an hour ago, and depending on which movie he was going to he’d have at least two hour to himself. He could have filled it with anything, really, but as soon as he heard Kevin was leaving for the theaters there was just one thing that popped up in his mind. 

Chanhee had waited for a couple of minutes after Kevin left, just to make sure the other didn’t forget anything and would come back, but as soon as he felt enough time had past, he had gathered the extra pillows from the closet and made himself a little nest on the bed.

With his ass now propped up on a few pillows in a way that he knew would help him to reach all his good spots and his head buried in the softest pillow he had, he slipped his fingers between his legs. The lube had already warmed on his fingertips as he drew lazy circled around his rim. The tip of his finger sometimes catching onto it, slipping inside only for him to realize that he was not in a hurry and pulled his finger back to tease himself. He had all the time in the world and he might not use the full two hours that he had, but that didn’t take away that he could take his time.

He sighed satisfied as he let his free hand trail off to his chest, his fingertips gently brushing over his nipples. After wetting his fingers with his tongue, he make slow circles around them, pinching them, feeling them hardening under his touch, the skin getting more sensitive with each stroke.

Even though he had turned the heater up a few notches, a shiver ran down his body, something he knew was purely because his whole body was anticipating this. It had been a while since he last was able to take care of himself like this and it was only now that he realized how much he had been in need for a little bit of selfcare.

After coating his fingers with a little bit more lube, he finally slipped a finger inside. He sighed satisfied at the intrusion, even if it was the littlest of stretchings. He rubbed his walls aiming for nothing in particular, as he was just enjoying the feeling of something inside of him.

His hand moved from his nipples to his stomach, his flat hand following the dip of his belly as he moved down to his crotch. His erection was already fully hardened, laying impatiently on his lower belly. Yet, he skipped the head all together and cupped his shaved balls instead. He lazily played with them, letting them roll between his fingers, while his thumb stroke gently just over the base of his cock.

He curved his finger inside of him, exploring deeper against his walls, lazily searching for a hint of his prostate. Yet, not finding it right away.

He pulled his curved finger back, sighing satisfied at the light stretch of his rim. Adding a little bit more lube and slipped back inside. He added a second finger, reaching deeper, and pressed firmer against his walls, until he found the familiar feeling inside of him. There was a light bliss filling his veins where he touched sensitive nerve endings.

He pressed deeper into his prostate, kneading it. Slowly, but as firmly as he possible could by himself. His lips parted to let soft sighs and moans go as they came. Nobody there to hear him anyways.

He could barely reach his prostate, but it was enough. Just rubbing and kneading the bottom edge of it was doing already so much for him. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if someone with longer fingers would reach inside him. Something dildo’s or vibrate could never simulate as they couldn’t curve, aim and work on his prostate at will like fingers could.

Involuntarily a pair of hands appear in his thoughts. Hands of someone he knew. Juyeon. For a moment Chanhee felt bad thinking about his friend, but Juyeon’s hands were large -giant-like compared to his- with long fingers. Yes, Juyeon would be able to reach even deeper, cover his whole prostate as he’d finger him.

Chanhee couldn’t help getting more excited about that thought. He wanted to be reached deeper, and even though he couldn’t himself, the imagination of someone being able to reach for those places was definitely adding to his excitement.

Before he realized it himself, his fingers were quickening. Moving on their own accord, curving deeply inside of himself, rapidly working his walls -his prostate. He was curling into himself, holding his breath, desperate for a release and at the same time realizing that he had time. He didn’t need to hurry. He didn’t need to cum yet, but it was so hard to stop.

He never had a prostate orgasm before, but he started to feel like he was getting close to one. His body was begging him not to stop, and he didn’t. No self control left over to pauze.

His knees pulled up on their own, making the angle even easier to reach, his toes curling. His finger were getting tired and he wasn’t sure if he was even able to keep up with it, but he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. His satisfied sighs had turned into longing moans and needy groans. He must look ugly, his face twisting in ways he couldn’t control, but it didn’t matter. Nobody was there to see or hear him. Nobody was there to judge him for reaching this high from just his ass and the thought of Yuyeon’s long fingers reaching inside of him. 

And then it came washing over him all at once, a heated bliss filling his insides. His body shook as he gasped for air, choking on his own moans. His cock sputtering onto his stomach, leaking and twitching even though he hadn’t even touched it. 

He collapsed into the sheets. His chest was heaving, his head light because of the lack of oxygen. In the minutes that followed, he just laid there, trying to catch his breath, not even trying to wrap his mind around what he just had felt.


	4. Day 4: Threesome: Younghoon X New X Q (The Boyz)

**Kinktober Day 4: Threesome  
Younghoon X New X Q**

Chanhee had his chin propped up on Younghoon's shoulder and his body pressed up against the arm he had his fingers entwined with. His other hand entwined with Changmin's who was sitting in front of Younghoon, kissing him.

Chanhee should be annoyed that Younghoon was kissing someone else, he should be disgusted by how he and Changmin were kissing each other right before his eyes. But, he wasn't.

In fact, it was rather arousing to him. He watched their lips move together, tongues slipping past lips and exploring each other's mouths, right before his eyes. The soft sounds of lips separating and gentle moans before they connected again so obvious in the quiet room.

He was slightly jealous, though. Jealous that Younghoon hadn't picked him to be kissed first. It was no surprise, Younghoon knew he wanted to be the first one to get his attention and he knew how Younghoon sometimes didn't give in to that need just to tease him.

Even while he was just looking from the side, he didn't feel left out. Changmin was squeezing his hand slightly and Younghoon's thumb was gently stroking over his knuckles -both of them letting him know that he was still on their minds.

When lips unlocked again, it was not for Younghoon or Changmin to tilt their heads in a different angle. In a matter of seconds Younghoon’s head had turned towards Chanhee, claiming his lips, giving him the attention he wanted. Chanhee could taste Changmin in the kiss, a sweet subtle hint of his mouth that was left over on Younghoon’s lips. He leaned deeper into it, chasing the taste, wanted to mix his own saliva with Changmin’s on Younghoon’s tongue. Wanting him to taste them both at the same time.

Tasting them both at the same time got a little more real when Younghoon pulled Changmin back in. There was an awkward moment in which all three of them nibbed each other’s lips, tongues not sure where to aim for. It was not for long however, as Younghoon pulled away and Chanhee and Changmin’s lips locking together soon after.

Excitement pooled through Chanhee as he realized Younghoon was watching them. He put some extra effort in the show, kissing Changmin slow, letting his tongue lash out just a little before their lips connected and Changmin seemed to be all in for it.

Chanhee could hear pecks being pressed against skin and a soft longing change of pitch to Changmin’s moans. Not long after, a hand slide over his thigh, moving up and lips being pressed just below his ear, gentle and loving, moving down to his neck. The collar of his oversized fluffy sweater being pulled to reveal his shoulder before it was rewarded with a few pecks as well.

A hand pressed against his cheek, thumb stroking gently over the apple’s of his cheek. Chanhee pulled away from the kiss, seeing Changmin’s kiss stained face for just a moment. His lips swollen and wet from saliva, his eyes half lidded, his face lovingly leaning into Younghoon’s hand against his cheek and Chanhee knew he himself didn’t look any better than that. 

Let alone that Younghoon look any better than them. His lips swollen and parted as he panted softly, looking like he definitely enjoyed watching them. He wrapped his arms around both Changmin and Chanhee’s waist and pulled them back closer against his body as he leaned back against the backboard of the bed, letting the two sink against his sides, head’s on his shoulders as if it was made to fit them both perfectly. Back to the cuddling this all had started with.

Chanhee watched Changmin returning the kisses Younghoon had pressed into his neck before, drawing soft satisfied sighs out of him. Though, Chanhee had other plans. His hand moved down, over Younghoon’s clothed chest, down to his stomach, over his belt until he could cup his hands over the bump in the older’s pants. 

There was a hiss followed by a satisfied groan and a buck of his hips into the touch before Chanhee felt Younghoon pressing his nose and lips against his hair. “You don’t have too...” He tried to speak softly, as if he was scared his voice would ruin the mood, but the hoarseness of his voice still made his words harsher than he wanted.

“You caused this.” Chanhee countered, his tone not leaving any room for ‘but’s. He propped his chin onto Younghoon’s shoulder, before taking a glance at Changmin, trying to find out what he thought about it. 

The other just smiled that cute smile of his. “I’m in.” he said, before moving a hand down Younghoon’s chest as well. His fingers slowly working on his belt.

Seeing that there was a mutual agreement between them, Chanhee didn’t even wait for Younghoon to give them a go. Not that they seemed to need one, because the moment Chanhee put his hand inside the unbuckled pants and both Changmin and he moved their heads down to crotch height, Younghoon gave in, his body sinking deeper into the sheets, his hands resting on either of their necks and shoulders and his breath shuddering in anticipation at the mere thought of what would come.


	5. Day 5: Bad Porn Plot: Seungwoo X Yohan (X1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kinktober list I'm following doesn't have prompts in the weekend, but since I am on schedule I wanted to add a few extra prompts. 
> 
> A bad porn plot sounded pretty fun but I don't think it goes together with my writing style...  
so yeah... have a shitty drabble :'D
> 
> Also I'm late~ oops~  
Gonna try to write an extra prompt for together as well though!

**Day 5: Bad Porn Plot  
Seungwoo X Yohan**

Yohan stared with wide eyes at the cute delivery guy standing at his doorstep. Lips forming words, but no sounds came out of him. 

He thought he’d never see him again. Or, at least he wanted to make sure he’d never see him again after he’d shown the other his embarrassing stupidity. He’d never order a pizza at that place every again, just to make sure he’d never have to feel the awkwardness he felt right now. 

But here the guy stood on his doorstep. Only a few hours after he’d basically asked the other to hook up with him and just as long after the only words that came from the other were ‘I have to work”. So, what the hell was he doing on his doorstep?!

“My shift is over. Does the offer still stand or did you find someone else?” His voice was gentle and soft, like it always was whenever he delivered. His posture almost shy like, but with a smile on his face that could be both a shit eating one, or a teasing one. Yet, the eyes that peeked from between his bangs seemed friendly and excited.

Yohan swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest. “Y-yeah- No! I mean… I didn’t- C-come in...” He scratched his throat after struggling with words, then looked down at himself in the sudden realization that compared to a few hours ago he looked awful.

He’d planned it out before, or at least until a certain point. He’d ordered the pizza on the day he knew this guy always delivered at his place, cleaned up his apartment and opened the door in just his sweatpants, hoping that his athletic figure, and flexed abs would trigger something in the guy. He had given the other his best attempt on bedroom eyes and even bit his finger sensually to look more appealing.

But now he was standing in front of the guy completely unprepared, most likely with an expression of horror on his face. His breath was probably reeking of garlic from the pepperoni pizza he’d been eating. He was now dressed, wearing an old, oversized, unwashed sweater, with ice cream stains on it from the pint of ben & jerry’s he had shoved down his face to eat away his sorrows after the failed hook up attempt. He might even smell a little of sweat as he hadn’t showered after he’d tried to taekwondo away his embarrassment.

Taken completely off guard he shuffled back inside, letting the other in. He had no idea what to do, only realizing now that he had no fucking clue how you normally start a hook up. He just thought the guy was hot and instead of just asking his number- like a normal person- he came up with this idea. Or rather, Hangyul did, which should have been an indication of how stupid of an idea it was. The guy probably just threw the plot of a bad porn he watched the night before towards his head as a joke, not realizing that Yohan would actually try it out.

“Do you…. Do you want something to drink?” He scratched the back of his head. Maybe if he could keep the guy occupied for just a little he could freshen up a little and get his thoughts back together. He slipped into the kitchen without even waiting for an answer. “I don’t have a lot-”

A burst of nerves, or excitement -he had no clue which one, but probably both- shot through Yohan’s veins -shutting him up- when a hand settled on his ass. The pizza guy moved behind him, trapping him between the counter and his body. Not at all in a forceful way, however. He seemed pretty careful with his movement. Leaning in slow, as if he was scared any sudden movement would startle him. Which they probably would.

“I don’t need a drink.” He answered calm. His hand followed the roundings of Yohan’s ass until he found the perfect angle to grab it. “You seem more tense than before. Want me to leave?”

Yohan closed his eyes, holding the counter with both hands for dear life. Then shook his head. “No. Y-you took me off guard.” He stuttered, laughing nervously. He didn’t want him to leave. He was confused and unsure of what to do with this situation, but sending the other away was probably only going to make him feel more miserable for skipping probably his only chance to fuck him.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Yohan felt the hand on his ass move over his hip to the front, until it cupped his crotch perfectly. He could feel his cheeks and ears flushing a bright red at the boldness, but couldn’t find a single bone within him wanting to pull away from it. The guy’s fingers explored the bump in his underwear, try to make out the form of his cock, which was getting more predominant with the second -his sweatpants leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Yohan dropped his head forward, his lips slightly parted when the guy found the head and made sure to give it a little bit of attention though the fabric. The guy’s lips pressed lightly against his bared neck, adding more gentleness than Yohan thought a hook up would be like.

A hand slipped under Yohan’s sweater, fingers flattening over his abs, at the same time that the hand cupping his cock before slipped inside his sweatpants. The guy wrapped his fingers around his erection, giving it a nice squeeze, drawing a surprised gasp and a satisfied groan out of Yohan when he stroke slowly over the length.

There was a moment in which Yohan thought he should return the favor, but as soon as the guy rubbed his thumb over the head that thought faded from his mind. 

“Maybe you should show me the way to your bedroom.” The words were whispered sensually into Yohan’s ear. “Or do you want to continue on the kitchen counter?”

Yohan was pulled back to reality by those words. Only now he realized that in the course of a few minutes the guy had pulled him closer against his body. The hand on his stomach keeping him from pulling away, the guy’s dick pressed between his buttcheeks, his chin propped up on his shoulder.

The stranger was far closer than anyone had ever been to him, and he couldn’t deny that even though he felt slightly embarrassed by it, it was really getting him excited as well. It was so wrong, in all the good ways.

Fuck. He ran a hand through his bangs, pushing them back. He swallowed and turned around, only to be met with the guy’s face a few inches away from his. He gasped, suddenly very away of the fact that he was panting right into the other’s face and held his breath like the idiot that he was. Not that the other seemed very bothered by it.

“Yeah… bedroom.”


	6. Day 6: Camboy: Seungwoo X Wooseok (X1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want to keep my drabbles around 800 words  
Also me: Writes 1700+ SeungWooSeok drabble
> 
> I kinda wanna finish this one one day... because I think it could turn out to be a cute multichapter

**Day 6: Camboy  
Seungwoo X Wooseok**

Han0827: Good evening, Wooshin.  
Han0827: It’s been a while.

Wooseok smiled at the screen as he saw the person that won the private cam bidding pop up in the private chatroom. He wasn’t even surprised who it was, whenever mister Han -if that was even his real name- popped up in his chatroom he knew the other viewers were already out bidded.

“Good evening, Han.” He welcomed the regular with an innocent smile playing on his lips as he turned his eyes towards the camera that stood at the end of his bed.

He was sitting half way his mattress, knees propped up so he could wrap his arms around them and rest his chin on top of them, pillows stuffed behind his back and was only dressed in an ocher yellow Gucci sweater that was at least 3 sizes to big on him. It was long enough to cover him up all the way ‘till over his hips, leaving his legs naked all the way up to his thighs. 

Han0827: Gucci looks good on you.  
Han0827: Did you buy the sweater with my tips?

“I did.” Wooseok answered truthfully. The tips of their private show last time had been more than enough to buy it, including a little present for the for the him, which Han had requested. A request he was not supposed to take, seeing that he shouldn’t be attached, or get viewers attached to him in a personal way. Though, how could he refuse when there was a man watching and paying him more in a single evening than he’d normally earn in two weeks from regular viewers?

Wooseok changed position, moving onto his knees to show off his sweater before the camera. Giving the funder of the sweater a good view of what his money had bought. “Do you like it?” With the sweater too big on him one of shoulders slipped off, revealing naked skin, but Wooseok didn’t bother pulling it back over his shoulder, and just moved his head in the opposite direction, to give Han a nice view of his delicate neck and collarbone.

Han0827: I love it  
Han0827: Did you get something for me as well? ;)

Wooseok felt his mouth corners curling into a little mischievous smirk. “I’m glad you ask.” He said, before grabbing the edge of his sweater and pulling it up until just below his panties, then stopped and looked at the camera. “Do you want to see it already?”

Han0827: Not all of it yet  
Han0827: I have a lot of time today  
Han0827: Give me a little teaser

Wooseok bit his bottom lip at the mention of a lot of time. More time equaled more tips, which could mean another trip to Gucci. Getting excited by the idea of spending more easily earned money, he lifted his sweater just the tiniest bit higher, showing off just the bottom lace of his brand new panties. Then quickly dropped the sweater back over it. Staring teasingly at the camera.

Han0827: Black lace?

“Yes.” Wooseok answered. “It is actually from the woman section, but it looked cute, I thought you’d like it.”

Han0827: You are making me curious now  
Han0827: Can I bribe you to show a little more?

Wooseok chuckled and pulled his sweater back up until just below his panties, not showing the other anything, then looked teasingly up at the camera. “You can always try to bribe me~”

The moment he said it, the first tip appeared on screen. Wooseok didn’t hesitate, though was teasingly slow as he lifted his sweater again, from the side this time, a little higher up until the top rim of the panties to show off that there was a bit of space between the top and bottom rim where there was no fabric.

Han0827: Looks good so far, babe.  
Han0827: Is it a little kinky?

Wooseok shook his head with a smirk. “Not really. Would you have wanted it to be kinky?”

Han0827: I wouldn’t have minded it.  
Han0827: I’m just trying to imagine what you bought for me  
Han0827: Can you describe it?

Wooseok had to think about it. He knew Han didn’t want a full description of what he was wearing. He wanted hints that wouldn’t spoil the reveal. “It’s cute, but sexy and really pretty.”

Han0827: Are you describing yourself? ;)

Wooseok couldn’t push away the smirk that appeared on his lips. He was weak for those kind of compliments, one of the reasons he started camming in the first place. The way people kept on complimenting him on his looks, tell him how pretty he was, giving him all their attention. He loved it, it turned him on. Even when most of the men that watched him were probably old as balls. He couldn’t see them, which was a blessing because that way it was easy enough on him to imagine sexier men. Mister Han made it even easier for him, having a profile picture of a young man, cropped from his chin to waist, dressing in an expressive suit. Not a chance that it was a picture of the guy himself, but it was easy to imagine a young successful business man with that profile picture.

There was another tip appearing on screen.

Han0827: I love it when you smile like that  
Han0827: It makes me want to make you smile even more

“How are you going to do that?” Wooseok asked teasingly.

Han0827: You’re gorgeous.

Wooseok felt the corners of his mouth curling upwards again and immediately another tip appeared on screen. He looked down for a moment, in an attempt to look humble about it, but he knew Han knew he loved those words.

Han0827: I’m going to bribe you again  
Han0827: Show me more

There was another tip, but instead of immediately giving Han another peek, Wooseok turned with a question. “What would you like to see first? The front or the back?”

Han0827: What do you think I’d like the most?

Wooseok tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “I’m not sure. The back is why I bought them and the front is getting a little too small since you won the biddings.” Wooseok send Han a longing wink through the camera.

Han0827: Hmm… that sounds pretty nice  
Han0827: Show me the back first

Wooseok turned around on his knees, looking over his shoulder to see if he was in the middle of the screen. He pushed his ass back, curving his back to make his ass seem rounder than it was, before he grabbed the rim of his sweater. Slowly he pulled it up. First showing the bottom lace, Then some open space and in the middle reaching up a lace butterfly, that connected the small strip of lace on the bottom to the ribbon of lace on the top. THe butterfly covering up his buttcrack to make it look tasteful as most of his buttcheeks were showing.

Holding his sweater together around his waist with one hand, he looked over his shoulder again to see Han’s reaction. Biting on the nail of a finger on the other hand and sliding his knees a little further apart, to look more appealing to the other.

Han0827: That is gorgeous  
Han0827: It looks beautiful on you

“Did I pick the right one?”

Han0827: You did

A really big tip appeared on screen and immediately Wooseok started to calculate what he could buy with it. No Gucci, but the show wasn’t over yet. Gucci could still happen. “Looks like you are really happy with it.” He teased.

Han0827: I am  
Han0827: Are you going to show me the front now?

Wooseok dropped his sweater, not wanting to reveal it right away when he turned around. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater again, this time planning to pull it completely off, but before he could a comment appeared on screen.

Han0827: Don’t take it off  
Han0827: I want to see you cum wearing what you spend my money on  
Han0827: If it gets dirty tonight I’ll make sure you can buy a new one

Fuck. That actually got Wooseok a little excited. Just the thought that Han wanted him to dirty his Gucci like that. “Do you want me to spill cum on it?” He asked, anticipating the answer.

Han0827: Yes

“Fuck. That’s hot.” Wooseok bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t resist grabbing his cock through the fabric and pumping it a few times, getting some of his precum leaking into the expensive piece of clothing. He made sure that he was in clear view of the camera, and that his hand was not obscuring the form of his hardened cock through the fabric.

Han0827: You look so excited already

Wooseok licked over his lips, slowly, teasingly. “You made me excited.” He said. Which was partly true. He had already worked on an erection before he started the public livestream. During the public stream he had been rubbing himself a little through the fabric of his panties without revealing anything, while he waited for the the private bidding to be over. 

Though, the compliments surely had done something to him as well. Let alone that seeing Han appear in the chat always did something to him. Han was not only his best tipper, but also a very gentle man that knew exactly what he wanted from Wooseok. Not demanding anything from him, but still showing enough authority that Wooseok wanted to listen to him. That last part could be caused by of his profile picture as well.

Han0827: Show me the front, Wooshin  
Han0827: I want to see how excited you are

Wooseok listened, slowly pulled the fabric up, to show how the feminine panties were too small to contain his erection. When he had been half hard he had still been able to keep it all semi-hidden behind the see through fabric, but being close to full hard, the head was now peeking above the fabric.

Han0827: They are perfect, Wooshin  
Han0827: You are perfect

Wooseok was positive the little twitch in his cock was visible on camera when Han complimented again, because as soon as it happened. He saw more compliments appearing on screen. He laughed softly, welcoming the compliments, not able to resist reaching for his cock to give it a little bit of attention, and Han the show he was paying for.


	7. Day 7: Morning Sex: Jaeyoon X Inseong (SF9)

**Day 7: Morning Sex  
Jaeyoon X Inseong**

Inseong stirred slightly, slowly waking up as he heard a lazy, satisfied groan next to him. The arm under his head bend, trying to pull Inseong closer, Jaeyoon rolling onto his side in the process and wrapping his other arm over Inseong’s waist. 

Still half asleep, Inseong wrapped his own arm around Jaeyoon’s waist as well, a leg slipping in between Jaeyoon’s, letting the other pull him closer into an embrace.

It was already morning, the sun peeking between the curtains, but neither of them had to get up early, and there seemed to be a mutual agreement between the two that sleeping in each other’s arms a little longer was exactly how they wanted to spend their morning hours.

Inseong had almost fallen back to sleep when he felt lips against his forehead, then on his nose. He was just awake enough to pucker his lips for the kiss that landed on them. He let Jaeyoon kiss him some more, moving his lips along lazily, letting the kisses wake him up slowly.

“I had a pretty nice dream.” Jaeyoon suddenly whispered with a low morning voice.

“Hmm?” Inseong’s mind was still clouded with sleep, but he tried his best to sound like he was listening to the other. He couldn’t promise that all words would settle in his mind however.

“It was pretty sexy.”

“Was it...?”

“Hm yeah… It was really sexy. You were in it.”

Inseong smiled, his eyes still closed. “I better be there when you are having sexy dreams.”

Jaeyoon laughed breathlessly and pulled Inseong a little closer into his embrace. “They are not sexy without you.” he purred softly. 

There were another few pecks on Inseong’s lips and he puckered them again to receive them. Jaeyoon leaned deeper into him, his crotch pressed against Inseong’s thigh. The firmness against his thigh could have been as simple as morning wood if Jaeyoon hadn’t mentioned he had been dreaming a few seconds again, but Inseong was pretty sure this was already a little more than that.

“Are you up for something?”

“Give me a moment to wake up.” Inseong mumbled his response. He leaned deeper into Jaeyoon’s embrace, not realizing that instead of waking up he was slowly sliding back to sleep.

He had no idea how much time had passed when his heard Jaeyoon’s again. “Did you fall asleep?”

Inseong took a deep breath through his nose. “No.” He said, stretching his arms and legs, trying to wake his body up.

“You did fall asleep.” Jaeyoon sounded teasing, laughing softly.

Inseong could only smile at that. There were more kisses. First pecks, than nibs and soon a tongue slipped past his lips as Jaeyoon tried to help his lover to wake up.

Inseong sighed satisfied as he felt a hand tickling down his waist, slipping under the fabric of his shirt, and hooking around the fabric of his pyjama pants. He lazily lifted his hips from the mattress when they were pulled down, together with his boxers.

He let the other do his thing, kind of liking how slow and lazy Jaeyoon was, just like he himself. His leg was pulled over Jaeyoon’s in a way spreading his thighs even though they were still sideways laying against each other. There was so movement and then a familiar popping sound.

The cold lube on Jaeyoon’s fingers was a true wake up call. Inseong hissed quietly, his arms wrapping tighter around Jaeyoon to find a little bit more warmth. The fingers inside were welcomed however, stretching him ever so gently, making him sigh in delicate delight.

Jaeyoon was moving them slowly, which was perfect for Inseong to wake up. It took a few minutes before he started kissing Jaeyoon out of his own. He moved his leg a little further over Jaeyoon’s, trying to spread his legs a little wider in the laziest way possible and trying to get himself a better angle.

Several minutes later he was slowly pushed onto his back and for the first time that morning he opened his eyes to see Jaeyoon hovering above him.

“Good morning.” Jaeyoon whispered with soft chuckle.

Inseong smiled up at him. “Morning.” His lips were covered by Jaeyoon’s again, as he felt the other slowly slipping inside him for a slow and gentle round of morning sex.


	8. Day 8: Toys: Hangyul (X1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagged F/M for the fact that Hangyul is watching straight porn

**Day 8: Toys  
Hangyul**

Hangyul leaned back in his office chair, one hand tugging the base of his cock, trying to get it hard, the other scrolling over pornhub searching for a video that would get him going.

Next to him stood a bucket of hot water, a fleshlight and a bottle of lube floating in it. He had never used a fleshlight before and after googling some tips he couldn’t resist the suggestion to warm it up beforehand. It’d make it feel more like the real thing the internet had assured him and he was all in for that. Especially because it only took a bucket of hot water.

At first he was only browsing pornhub. Clicking on suggested videos, then searching between the recommended videos below that, until he reached the weird part of the site. He went back into his search, deciding that it was just a little too much for him and started searching for more specific videos.

First it was hentai. He browsing a little between the overwatch results, until he figured that he was more in for some real porn. He continued with a search for big tits, but 90% of the girls seemed fake and he was a 100% for some natural looking tits to look at. Then followed a search for hard and fast sex. Normally he liked this search a lot, but today it only gave him a lot of forced sex videos and he wasn’t really into that either.

He finally settled with a well done amature VOP video with a girl that seemed very much into the rough sex she was getting. Her tits weren’t super big, but they looked real and that got him going a lot more.

That the POV video was a good idea Hangyul found out after he prepared his fleshlight with lube and slide it slowly over his hardened cock. The girl had just stopped sucking the cameraman off and climbed onto his lap, skewering herself onto his picture perfect dick. The warmed up, lubed fleshlight helping really well with the fantasy of her wet pussy hugging his own erection.

He slowly moved the fleshlight back up, then a little quicker back down, experimenting with the feeling, seeing if there were certain angles that he liked, before he mimicked the same speed the girl used to ride the cameraman’s lap.

It didn’t take long for him to really get heated up, groaning softly and his breath quickening as he focussed on how the girl’s tits were bouncing. Her moans didn’t seem all that fake either, like they usual would be in porn, which made the video even better. 

The guy started bucking his hips up, hard and deep, making the girl scream in pleasure -making Hangyul mimic the motion with his own hips, thrusting upwards into the fleshlight. He had to slow down the rhythm soon, however. He was no pornstar and if he would keep up with the rhythm the girl was using, he wouldn’t reach the end of the video. Not that he needed to reach the end of the video, but he didn’t want it to end it yet either.

Hangyul looked down at the pussy shaped fleshlight as he slowly pulled it back, seeing his length slip from the warmth. The fleshlight making similar slick sounds as the girl’s pussy as he slowly moved it back over his cock.

When he looked up at the video again, the girl had changed position. She was on her back, her flexible legs pulled up and looking all excited as she waited to be entered again. Her lip caught between her teeth and her mouth cornered curled upwards in an excited smile, giggling as she answered the question if she wanted to be fucked hard.

She moaned longingly as the cock slipped back inside her. Hangyul slide the fleshlight back over his own cock as well, slowly moving it up and down while the guy in the video was trying out his angle. It got dirty pretty quickly, though, as the guy started pounding the girls pussy with quick hard thrusts. The girl moaning and giggled whenever the guy hit her in all the right places, only to be pulled back into moaning again.

Hangyul noticed himself getting quicker with the fleshlight as well again, using the same firm thrusts as the guy in the video was using. It was hot, especially since the girl seemed to really enjoy the cock inside of her.

His hips bucked instinctively into the fleshlight, as he concentrated on his closer coming orgasm. It was not enough though.

He stood up, shoving his keyboard to the side and placed the flashlight onto the table, holding it with one hand while he used the other to hold the table. He had to adjust a little until he managed to find the perfect angle to aim some well meant thrusts. He was no longer following the rhythm in the vid, and just watched the girl’s tits moving with each thrust while he fucked his fleshlight.

He was glad that nobody was home, as the table slammed into the wall a few times when he wasn’t careful enough. He soon got back to the point where he was at the beginning of the vid. His heart pounding quickly in his chest as the lubed up fleshlight caressed along his rock hard erection.

Long before the end of the video, Hangyul groaned, sliding his dick inside as deeply as he could when his ball tightened and he burst. He moved his hips slowly a few more times, drawing out his orgasm until his cock was getting too limp and too sensitive and he slipped out.

He dropped himself satisfied into his office chair, watching how the girl on screen was still being fucked into the next world. Then turning his attention to the fleshlight that started dripping his cum, biting his lip at the side of it, until he all of a sudden realized that he had no fucking clue how to clean it out.


	9. Day 9: Public Sex: Jinyoung X Daehwi (Wanna One, AB6ix, CIX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in time before I'd have to go to bed!  
I was scared I wouldn't be able to finish it on time today!
> 
> I also fear that I won't be able to finish tomorrow's and the day after tomorrow's drabbles in time.. It's getting a little bit busier sadly...

**Day 9: Public  
Daehwi X Jinyoung**

“Daehwi…? I-I only have a sweater to try on…”

Daehwi didn’t reply when his boyfriend asked for an explanation for why he was unbuckling his belt all of a sudden. Instead he smiled at the attempt of the other to find a innocent reason for him to loosen the button on his fly. He pressed a finger against his own lips and winked. Figuring the light flush that appeared on Jinyoung’s cheeks was enough of an indication that the other knew what he wanted of him.

“We can’t do this he-” Jinyoung whispered, but cut himself off as Daehwi slipped his hands inside his pants.

Daehwi couldn’t help but smirk a little mischievous at his boyfriend, as his fingers curled around the the other’s limp package. He searched carefully for any recognisable shapes in Jinyoung’s underwear, rubbing ever so gently to get some life into his crotch. “Nobody will notice. Just keep your voice down.” He whispered back.

“We’ll be thrown out if someone notices...”

“Exciting, right?” Daehwi bit his bottom lip as he leaned closer to Jinyoung, looking down at where his hand was now rubbing the other’s growing erection.

When footsteps stopped in front of the curtains in front of their fitting room and two dress shoes became visible from under the curtain, Daehwi noticed how Jinyoung froze, his eyes fixed on the curtains.

Daehwi didn’t stop, thought, his eyes were also fixed on the curtains until the feet walked away and he felt Jinyoung relaxing again. Crunching his nose in amusement Daehwi looked back at his boyfriend again.

“There is a whole queue for the fitting rooms.” Jinyoung did his final attempt. Though, even when he was trying to stop Daehwi verbally, he didn’t seem to try too hard to stop the other, not even pulling his hips away from Daehwi’s touch.

“Exactly.” Daehwi replied in soft excitement. “Nobody will notice we are taking longer and nobody will hear because it’s too noisy.” He leaned in closer, standing slightly on his toes as he brought his lips towards Jinyoung’s ear and whispered. “Just relax.”

He moved down, his hands slid down over Jinyoung’s clothed chest, over his stomach until he was down on his knees and his hands back on his crotch. He palmed the erection underneath the fabric once more, before he slipped his hands inside of Jinyoung’s boxer briefs and pulled his erection out. Leaving his pants and boxer in the same place, just in case they had to cover up quickly. Not that he thought anything would go wrong, but the thought of it got him excited.

He pressed JInyoung’s erection up, so that he could press a loving kiss at the bottom of his shaft. He looked up at him, seeing Jinyoung pressing his forearm against his mouth, looking down, eyes half lidded. He didn’t seemed to be against it all that much.

Daehwi smiled as he pressed a few more kisses in a trail up Jinyoung’s shaft. Normally he’d tease the other a little longer, give all the areas around his cock a lot of attention before he’d actually go in for a blowjob, but even he knew that stalling now was not the best idea. Nobody would notice if they’d be a little longer in that fitting room, but if it’d take too long people would start to wonder.

He pressed one more delicate kiss on the head, before he parted his lips and let it slide past them, slipping it inside as far as he could manage. There was a soft gasp above him, muffled though as Jinyoung was doing his best not to let out any sound.

Daehwi pulled slowly back, hollowing his cheeks. The tip of his tongue traced the bottom of his erection, all the way to the head where he made sure that specific spot under the head got a little bit of extra love, knowing that it was Jinyoung’s favourite.

That he had the right spot he knew right away when Jinyoung’s hips stuttered slightly. He leaned back, planting his ass against the wall for more support and Daehwi had to move in closer to get back to work.

He sucked down on the head, letting his tongue tease the slit a little until he took the length back into his mouth, bobbing his head, making sure to suck his cheeks hollow as he pulled back.

When Daehwi looked back up at his boyfriend again, the other’s eyes were opened, but not fixed on him. At least not directly. He was looking sideways, into the mirror, holding his shirt a little higher onto his stomach to keep it out of the way.

Daehwi looked into the mirror as well, seeing himself. His lips were swollen as they were wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock and his cheeks flushed from his own excitement.

When he looked up at Jinyoung in the mirror, he saw the other looking straight back at him. His eyes half lidded, his cheeks blushing, his mouth still covered. For a little bit of a show, Daehwi let the erection slip him, flattening his tongue against the length as he trailed up to the head. He didn’t take his eyes off Jinyoung in the mirror, wanting to see how the other gasped at the sight and the feeling.

They were pulled out of their little moment when the curtains suddenly moved. Both looked at them with wide eyes, until they realised it had just been someone walking by brushing along the drapes. 

Daehwi was slightly amused, his heart pounding in his chest from the adrenaline that rushed through his veins. His mouth continued without a second thought. He got a little more fanatic when he felt the other’s cock pulse on his tongue, bobbing his head faster, teasing the spots Jinyoung loved most.

Until he felt Jinyoung’s hand in his hair, not grabbing it, but asking for his attention, or rather warning him for what was about to come. It took only a few more bobs before he tasted Jinyoung’s familiar salty, bitterness on his tongue.

Daehwi made a soft satisfied sound, barely hard enough to hear, but he hoped Jinyoung caught it.He swallowed the cum on his tongue, not sure where else to leave it, before he looked up with a mischievous smile. “Was it good?”

Jinyoung was looking down at him, his chest heaving, his mouth -no longer covered- was now slightly parted as he was panting. He nodded, but then added a quick: “Don’t ever do that again.”

Daehwi stood up chuckling, his hands on Jinyoung’s fly again as he helped the other to pull his underwear and jeans back in in place. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips lovingly, hoping the taste of his own cum wasn’t creeping him out. Then he pulled away and reached for the sweater Jinyoung was supposed to be fitting. “Maybe you should try it on, before people start to wonder.”


	10. Day 10: Intercrural Sex: Wooseok X Seungwoo (X1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so difficult.. jesus..
> 
> also.. I'm super behind on schedule oops...  
I need to write 4 drabbles this weekend...  
I hope I can manage to do so!

**Day 10: Intercrural Sex  
Wooseok X Seungwoo**

“Be gentle with my thighs. It’s their first time.”

Wooseok stared down at Seungwoo’s stupidly wide grin. For a moment he was in a loss of words. He was used to his lover’s humor and normally quick to reply to it, but this one he didn’t see coming.

When he fully realized what the other had said, he could feel his mouth corners curling upwards, though, tried his best not to show his lover. He slapped the side of the other’s thigh, the sound quickly followed by one of Seungwoo’s signature, a little too sensual moan.

“I don’t think that’s considered gentle, but they liked it, so you are excused.” Seungwoo added, unmistakably fishing for another.

Wooseok rewarded him with another and Seungwoo moaned again for him. “Don’t make things awkward.” Wooseok said, though, still had to try his best not to smile wider at his lover’s stupid humor.

“I’ll try.” Seungwoo replied. He sat up and kissed the other lovingly, maybe as an apology, maybe because he just felt like kissing him. “So, how do you want me, handsome?”

Wooseok looked down at where his hands hadn’t left Seungwoo’s firm thigh, roaming around like they often did. He coated his fingers with the lube that lay next to him on the bed and slipped them between Seungwoo’s thighs, coating the insides of his legs a good layer of lubricant, feeling excitement bubbling up inside him as Seungwoo flexed his thighs under his touch on purpose. He caught his lip between his teeth, not sure how to answer his lover’s question. He had never done this before; he had just been glad that Seungwoo was ok with him wanting to try it out.

“Maybe like this...” Wooseok answered, as he lifted Seungwoo’s legs over his shoulder, his lover helping him a little by lifting his legs as soon as he figured out what the other wanted from him. Wooseok’s lubed erection pressed flat against the other’s legs, the length fitting right between the dip between them, as Seungwoo let himself be pulled in whatever position Wooseok wanted him.

He could feel the heat rising too his cheeks, though, not in embarrassment. He was getting excited, more than he probably should. His fingers roamed further over his lover’s thighs. Seungwoo already knew he had a thing for his strong thighs, as he had never been hesitant to tell the other how much he loved feeling them moving under his fingers or watch how the muscles tensed when he was exercising. Seungwoo had been teasing him for it for just as long.

Yet, the fact that he wanted to slip his own cock between them had only been something he had told the other recently. Partly, because the fantasy had only been brewing in his mind for a short time now, but also because -even to him- it sounded a little strange. The internet already assured him that he wasn’t the only one with this strange desire, however, and it helped that Seungwoo only mildly teased him about it.

As he looked down at Seungwoo it only added to his excitement. It wasn’t the first time he took the top position during sex -sometimes to ride the other, sometimes to actually enter him- but this was different and Seungwoo seemed to be aware of that as well, a light flush visible on his cheeks that matched his own.

Unsure of how to start or if it was going to work out at all, Wooseok wrapped his arm around Seungwoo’s legs -somewhere around his knees- keeping them together even though Seungwoo was already doing a well enough job keeping them together. He pulled his hips back a little and used his hand to guide his lubed erection to a spot his cock slide easily between his lover’s legs.

He groaned, the tightness of Seungwoo’s firm muscles better than he’d excepted them to feel. He slipped as far as he could, just the tip of his cock peeking out as his cock wasn’t long enough for Seungwoo’s girthed thighs. It was a real blessing, though, his cock kept warm between his lover’s legs perfectly.

He pulled his hips back, biting his bottom lip as the firm thighs slide along his head, then groaned as he slowly pushed them back forward feeling the firm muscle moving past it again. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms tighter around Seungwoo’s legs, hugging them close, his fingers slipping between his lover’s legs in his embrace.

The next time Wooseok thrusted his hips forward for more friction and the moment he did he could feel Seungwoo flexing his muscles. Wooseok moaned at the firmness, his eyes closed, he head leaning against Seungwoo’s legs as he pressed his hips firmly against the other’s thighs.

“Cute.”

Seungwoo whispered it, but Wooseok still picked up on it, still. He opened his eyes, very aware that he was sending his lover bedroom eyes, and knew they were effective when he saw the other taking a deep shuddering breath and reaching for his own erection.


	11. Day 11: Piercing: Hangyul X Seungyoun (X1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 down! Still 2 more to go this weekend!

**Day 11: Piercings  
Hangyul X Seungyoun**

Seungyoun was just in time to see Hangyul swallowed when he pulled his shirt off in front of the other. He was sitting in the younger’s lap, Hangyul’s hands on his ass, both of them ready for a nightly adventure together.

“Since when do you have a nipple piercing?”

“Hm?” Seungyoun looked up at the other, then looked down at his nipple. “I got it pierced years ago. Thought it had closed because I hadn’t worn a piercing in it for a while, but when I visited a piercer, he told me it doesn’t close that easily, lubed up a piercing and slipped it right back in.” He said shrugging. “I thought I should keep it in there for a while to make sure it doesn’t close for real.”

Hangyul pulled his eyes away from the piercing and Seungyoun could see a glimpse of interest in the other’s eyes. He smirked at him, wondering if he was into it. “Do you like it?”

Hangyul scratched his throat and shifted a little where he sat on the bed, obviously trying to play it cool as he replied. “I mean… It looks good on you.” He scratched the back of his neck. There was a little bit of hesitation as he tore his eyes away from the silver jewelry in Seungyoun’s right nipple.

Seungyoun didn’t reply and just licked his lips amused at the scene on front of him. His head a little cocked to the side as he noticed Hangyul’s eyes shift to his nipple again, then back looking at him.

“Does it hurt?”

Seungyoun shook his head, his eyes half lidded in amusement, liking the questions. The more questions the better, honestly. If the other liked it, he’d be all in for it. “Nah, not at all.”

Hangyul’s eyes shifted back to the piercing and Seungyoun’s smirk only got bigger when the other reached for his nipple. A rough fingertip brushed along the piercing. Seungyoun bit his bottom lip, and when Hangyul looked up to see his reaction, his lips seemed to curl into a smile as well.

Seungyoun groaned as Hangyul grabbed the piercing -maybe a little rougher than he should have- between his fingers, playing with it, seeing what it did to the older. Seungyoun didn’t mind the roughness, in fact, he welcomed it. He lay a hand behind the younger’s head, first just tickling through the short neck hair, encouraging the other to continue, but as soon as it got more than obvious that Hangyul was really interested in the piercing, he pulled the other slowly closer.

It didn’t take long for Hangyul the take the hint. There was just a quick glance up at Seungyoun, before he dived in. His mouth covered the pierced nipple, his tongue hooking behind it, tasting the metallicness on his tongue, flicking his tongue over the nipple to find out if it was more sensitive with a metal pierced through it. 

Seungyoun rolled his head into his neck. It felt way better than he’d had expected. At first, he had just thought it would be fun having Hangyul play along with his piercing, thinking it’d get the other turned on, seeing that he was interested in it. Thought, right now he started to feel that Hangyul wasn’t the only one getting turned on by it. The other had played with his nipples before -without the piercing- but it was more intense now, as if the barbell was teasing his nerve ends from the inside.

Seungyoun kept his hand behind Hangyul’s neck, not allowing him to pull away. He was moaning softly, enjoying the tongue flicking along his piercing way too much. He pushing his hips closer into Hangyul’s lap, feeling the erection the other was sporting in his pants. With his lip between his teeth Seungyoun grinded his hips into the other, feeling Hangyul replying to it by meeting him in his movement.

The younger’s hands found his ass back, grabbing it tightly, pulling him even closer, pushing his crotch further into Seungyoun’s for more friction.

It got heated fast and before Seungyoun knew it, Hangyul had taking the piercing between his teeth and pulled. He gasped, the sensation shooting straight to his crotch, making his cock pulse. He could feel Hangyul’s mouth corners curl around his nipple. The other sucked down on it, giving it some love, flicking his tongue around the nip and the piercing, letting Seungyoun holding his head like a lifeline.

Hangyul’s hand slipped to the front, cupping Seungyoun’s crotch through his pants. He pulled the piercing again with his teeth and grabbed firmly onto the older’s dick, knowing Seungyoun liked it when he was rough with him.

Seungyoun groaned longingly, his hips and chest both wanting to pull away and to lean deeper into Hangyul’s touch. His head was hanging, pressed against the side of Hangyul’s head, panting close to the other’s ear, wanting him to hear his satisfaction.

Shit. Tonight was going to be hot.


	12. Day 12: Massage Oil: Jaehyun X Doyoung (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the cute stuff!
> 
> Only one more drabble to go for this weekend!!

**Day 12: Massage oil  
Jaehyun X Doyoung**

Doyoung groaned when Jaehyun pressed his thumbs into the tense muscles of his neck. It was painful, but he knew that was only because of the stress that had build up in them. The past few weeks he had been too busy with work, having too little time for himself -or for Jaehyun- and apparently his lover had noticed how much it had weighted down on his shoulder.

He had been a little worried when Jaehyun told him after dinner that he thought about a way to help him relax. The other had left him in the living room to get a few things ready, without giving him any clue of what this ‘stress relieve’ was supposed to contain. He’d just hoped it was watching a movie, because after a long week of hard work, the only thing he wanted to do was sit down and watch a stupid serie that didn’t involve brain activity.

Though, when Jaehyun had led him upstairs into their bedroom, Doyoung had been pleasantly surprised. The room had been close to dark, only lit with scented candles that were place all through the room, giving off a warm light. He saw rose petals scattered through out the room, most were on the floor, but there were also some decorating the clean sheets.

As soon as Jaehyun had closed the bedroom door behind them for more intimacy and had wrapped his arms around his waist to show him the lavender scented massage oil he bought, everything had fallen into place.

“Does it hurt?” Jaehyun asked after he bend forward, whispering the words into his ear as if he was scared that the intimate atmosphere around them would dissolve if he’d speak too loudly.

“Yes.” Doyoung answered honest. “A little.”

Jaehyun hummed understanding, his thumbs being a little lighter as the kneaded his skin rather than the muscles below them. “You’re feeling really tense.” He mentioned. “Do you want me to be a little more light handed?”

Doyoung could feel gentle kisses on his oiled skin, right on the spot where the other had pressed his thumbs into the muscle just before. “No.” He replied. “I can handle it a little longer.”

“Ok. Let me know when it hurts too much.”

A few more kisses were pressed into his neck, before the thumbs came back pressing into his muscle. Jaehyun was gentle with him though -in a way- giving him pauses in between torturing his most tense muscles. Sliding over his shoulders, towards his biceps, running his fingers over his spine, massaging his lower back, or added new pre-warmed oil whenever it had been absorbed by his skin too much.

It was only a matter of time, before Doyoung’s body realised that relaxing was the only way of relieving the pain. His previous tense muscles felt sore, but not in an unpleasant way. His groans slowly changed from painful to sounding anticipating whenever his muscles were worked. The gentle lavender scent from both the candles and the oil calming him down, soothing his senses, making his languid.

That there was a change in Doyoung Jaehyun seemed to have noticed, as his hands strayed more often away from the previous tense muscles, and gave some love to the others. His lower back was getting more attention now, Jaehyun moving lower each time he slide his hands down over his spine, until his boxer briefs were getting in the way. Little by little, Jaehyun moved it further over the rounding off his ass, each time he moved back down from his trail up and down his back, until his boxers stripped down below his buttocks.

“You’re good at this.” Doyoung softly whispered, wanting the other to know how glad he was for this specific idea.

“I’m doing my best.”

That was definitely too humble for someone that took away the stress of weeks in such a short amount of time, but before he could mention it, he got distracted by an oiled finger slipping between his buttcheeks.

Doyoung groaned pleasantly as the finger graced over his entrance, only to be pulled back soon after, as both Jaehyun’s hands slide back over his back upwards. The hands slide back down, one finger slipping between his cheeks again. Poking at his entrance, but never entering.

Jaehyun managed to hold it up few minutes, until Doyoung’s groans had turned into satisfied sighs.

Doyoung let his lover slowly turned him around onto his back. He could feel the other taking off his underwear completely but was too languid to help him out.

When the other stepped in between his thighs and hovered above him, Doyoung opened his eyes, just in time to see the other leaning in for a kiss. It was a slow and loving kiss, lips moving lazily together, tongue occasionally slipping past each other’s lips.

Once Jaehyun pulled back again, Doyoung had been certain massage time was over. He couldn’t have been more wrong however. Only seconds after he could feel another drizzle of warm oil touching his skin. First on his chest, then down to his stomach where he could feel drops running down, pooling into his belly button.

Jaehyun’s hands came soon after, starting at his stomach, his thumbs hooking gently into his belly button to get some oil out, spreading it further over his stomach up to his chest. Fingers gently circled around his neck, thumbs softly running over his Adam’s apple, causing Doyoung to pull head back, with a longing sigh. 

Jaehyun’s hands moved back down, over his shoulders to his biceps, then back to his shoulders where he moved on towards his chest, both thumbs making sure to grace over nipples.

It was clear the other had moved on from an actual massage to something more. Fingers no longer pressing deeply into muscle to get them loose, but rather making sure that very inch of his body was caressed, the oil used as a guide to which spot his lover hadn’t touched yet. 

A thumb teased his belly button again, taking out more pooling oil, though this time to trail his hands down.

Warm oiled hands slide over his cock. It had already reacted to the teasing between his cheeks before, laying half hard on his stomach, but when Jaehyun wrapped both his hands around it, it really started throbbing itself to life.

Hands were on it for only a moment though, as Jaehyun’s hands slide back up, over his stomach to his chest and shoulders, making Doyoung gasp at the sudden loss of stimulation. He didn’t complain though, his tongue tracing his own lips as he felt hands slide back down, his body anticipating the road down until the hands were back around his erection, giving it only a little bit off attention, before they moved back up again.

Doyoung felt his breath shudder as fingers slide past his crotch, slipped between his thighs and a finger graced between his cheeks and over his entrance again. He sighed, Jaehyun’s hands moving back up, cupping his balls on his way, then using a flat hands as he moved over his length.

When his lover’s hands were back up at his shoulders, he felt Jaehyun’s hot panting breath against his own lips, just before parted lips pressed on his for another kiss. Just as lazy as the previous one, yet feeling so much hotter.

Without their lips separating, Jaehyun slide just one hands back down over his stomach, over his erection, between his cheeks, for the first time sliding a finger inside of him that night.

Doyoung moaned softly intil the kiss, his body too languid to lean in, but a the same time wanting more physical contact with his lover. 

When Their lips separated Jaehyun didn’t pull away, his breath still hot against Doyoung’s. And then Jaehyun whispered the only three words that could truly take any kind of stress away from him.

“I love you.”


	13. Day 13: Gangbang: Wooseok X Everyone (Produce X 101)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to turn my biases into sluts.

**Day 13: Gangbang  
Wooseok X Everyone**

He was exhausted. How long was it going on already? Hours? Probably not, but it felt like hours. In all the good ways however. Never before he'd felt this satisfied. Never before there had been so many eyes fixed on him, hands touching him, mouths sucking him, cocks filling him.

He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to keep up, though. He'd had more than a few dry orgasms already and both his cock and prostate were already far overstimulated. Yet, he didn't want them to stop. Not yet. Not until he'd have at least one more dry orgasm.

His moans caused by the cock that was pounding his ass, were muffled by the cock that slipped deep down his throat. He was glad he was already able to deepthroat, because otherwise he'd definitely gagged his intestines out by now. Though, he doubted any of the guys would have tried to deep throat him if he wasn't able too.

He had fantasized about being used like this before, but he could have never imagined how much he'd actually love it. Neither would he have ever guessed that anyone -let alone about ten others- wanted to help him realizing that fantasy.

He almost drowned in cum when the cock down his throat came, sputtering after it had been shoved all the way down. He coughed out cum that entered his lungs instead of his stomach, turning half onto his side. The person pounding his ass stopped right away, and the one that just came down his throat ran his fingers through his sweaty hair to sooth him until Wooseok was able to breath again. 

The moment he brought out a breathy laugh, the guy behind him thrusted his cock back inside him, forcing an exhausted by longing moan from Wooseok. The guy’s low grunts were the only clue Wooseok had to know that it was Hangyul, as he hadn't seen the last one slip between his legs, too occupied with others when he did. He was pretty sure it hadn't been Hangyul's first round either, but he was in no place to judge. 

A finger moved over his chin towards his lips until he tasted cum. He parted his lips further, taking the finger in, licking it clean. He opened his cum sticky eyes partly, but it was hard to focus on what he saw, his vision as blurry as his mind felt fuzzy. When his vision finally managed to focus, he saw Jinhyuk hanging above him with an amused smile.

“Still enjoying yourself?”

It wasn’t the first time he was asked that night. Seungwoo and Seungyoun being a few of the people who asked before.

Just when he wanted to answer, Hangyul slammed his cock in actually the right angle against his overstimulated prostate, sending a bliss throughout his body. He gasped for air, almost choking on the moan that escaped him. He reached for hands, legs, anything that he could take a hold on -no longer having cocks in his hands that wanted to be pleasured- feeling hands entwining with his from the guys around that that understood he wanted support.

When the bliss settled, Wooseok laughed breathlessly, his eyes closed again, his pants quick and raspy. “Still enjoying…” He finally mumbled his reply.

“It’s almost over, though.” Jinhyuk told him, he didn’t allow Wooseok to reply, as he leaned down to Wooseok’s swollen, cum stained lips. Upside down, and apparently not minding that his was kissing a mix of different cum owners. The kiss was sweet and lazy, the complete opposite of what Hangyul was doing to his ass, but he loved it, maybe even needed a little bit of gentleness after all the heated love he’d and was still getting.

Wooseok reach back, the muscles in his arms sore and tired -just like the rest of his body- but he was not unable to help Jinhyuk out for a little longer. When he grabbed into a limp member, Jinhyuk pulled back in surprise, though.

"No, I'm fine. I had enough. You were great."

Wooseok huffed between the moans caused by Hangyul, pulling his hand back laying it on top of his stomach, feeling the cum that pooled there sticking to his fingers. "Weak." He teased, though it didn't sound all that convincing as his voice was dripping with exhaustion.

Jinhyuk huffed out a laugh in return. "You don’t look like you can handle much more either, though.”

Wooseok caught his lip between his teeth, smiling tiredly. “Just one last time.” He mumbled. 

He was sure Hangyul had heard, because the moment he said those words the other start to aim for his prostate again with hard, meant thrusts. Wooseok groaned, his body tensing at the stimulation. Holding tighter onto hands, needing the support.

Hangyul came too fast though, his cock pulling out as he came over Wooseok’s stomach. Wooseok whined as Hangyul’s cock slipped out and the stimulation stopped. Not for long though, as long fingers slipped back inside him, pressing firmly against his prostate, rubbing and teasing it.

He could feel his orgasm coming closer quickly, his back arching, his heels digging into the sheets. He was too far gone to realize that he was pinching hands, knuckles white. He was holding his breath, trying to reach an orgasm. His head turning blank as all the blood in his body was flowing downwards.

Until he finally came dry for the last time, moaning so loudly that it almost sounded like he was in pain. He gasped for air and he was unintentionally kicking the arm away that was pressing fingers inside him, not longer able to bare the stimulation.

It took him several minutes to come back from his high, his mind slowly coming back to reality, allowing him to enjoy the buzz of his afterglow.

He could feel hands on his body, caressing his skin gently, though all of them avoiding sensitive skin, allowing him to breathe again, giving him so love and aftercare with kisses.

Wooseok found himself smiling, his eyes slightly opened again, trying to see the guys around him through blurry vision until he spoke a soft “Thank you. That was great.”


	14. Day 14: Shower Sex: Yuvin X Seungwoo (Produce X 101)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... from today on, I won't be posting daily anymore..  
I just don't have enough time to finish this kinktober!
> 
> I might not finish the whole month, but we'll see how far I'll get!
> 
> Wait..... Why doesn't the Yuvin X Seungwoo tag exist???????????

**Day 14: Shower Sex  
Yuvin X Seungwoo**

Yuvin stared at Seungwoo, or rather his ass as the other stood with his arched back towards him, looking over his shoulder with an asking look in his eyes. His eyes half lidded, and his mouth slightly parted from his arousal, as the hot shower water splattered down on both of them.

Yuvin’d never understood why people were reluctant to Seungwoo’s requests to shower together. They were all guys and he could kind of understand why Seungwoo thought showering together would be a good way to bond. Nothing screamed ‘trust’ more than standing naked next to each other -scrubbing each other’s backs. So, when Seungwoo asked him he’d doubtlessly answered with a ‘yes’, receiving a sheepish smile from the older in return.

Why people were reluctant, Yuvin found out quickly however. Yet, there was not a single bone in Yuvin’s body that wanted to refuse the wordless offer he got.

“You want me to fuck you...?” Yuvin blurred out bluntly. There was a moment of hesitation, not because he didn’t want to, but because when he stepped into the shower he’d never expected it to turn out like this. He just wanted to make sure he understood what the other wanted from him.

“Hmhm.” Seungwoo hummed his confirmation in a half moan, looking over his shoulder, his curtain-like hair soaked and falling in front of his eyes. “You’re up for it?”

“Sure.” Yuvin answered. He reached for Seungwoo’s hips without a second thought. “I mean… fuck, this turns me on...” He’d never fucked another guy before, though there had always been a slight bit of curiosity within him that wouldn’t mind trying. And, who better to try it with than one of his buddies.

Seungwoo huffed out a soft laugh, bracing himself as Yuvin seemed to want to dive right in. “Lube first.” The older mentioned, pulling his hips forward, away from the cock that was dangerously close to his unprepared entrance. He reached for a bottle of lube that Yuvin hadn’t even noticed standing between the bottles of shampoo.

It only took Seungwoo a few minutes to finger himself, Yuvin staring at the heated scene, biting his lip as Seungwoo’s stream of oversexual moans filled the bathroom, wrapping his hand around his own erection to get it even harder.

When he finally slipped his cock inside the other, his groan was as longing and luscious as Seungwoo’s. He slipped in easily, his cock soon buried deeply inside the other’s warmth, pulsing with need as he felt Seungwoo’s ring muscle tightening around his base.

“Shit.” He groaned softly to himself. He reached his hands to the front, grabbing the other at the groin, just before he pulled his hips back, letting his cock slip out almost completely before he slammed it back in without giving the other much time to adjust. It didn’t seemed to matter though, because Seungwoo to moan needily at the sudden thrust.

Yuvin had no clue what he was supposed to do with a guy. Though, Seungwoo seemed to know exactly what he was doing -arching his back and angling himself until his moans stuttered in pure pleasure when Yuvin accidently hit... something.

From there on it only got more heated. Yuvin letting Seungwoo do whatever seemed to please him, as he himself just picked up a rhythm, once in a while hearing Seungwoo ask him not to change the angle -which he didn’t even realize he was changing.

He dropped his head between Seungwoo’s shoulder blades, purely concentrating on thrusting hard and deep, using Seungwoo’s increasing moans as a guide to what speed and strength he seemed to like. His own groans were getting needier with each thrust, while Seungwoo’s ass was trying to suck him back in every time he tried to pull out.

He was panting heavily, his hips on autopilot, his head getting lighter as his orgasm came closer -losing himself in his pleasure. He vaguely registered that Seungwoo was jerking himself off and constantly searching for better angles, until he suddenly came with a dragged out moan, clenching down on Yuvin’s cock.

Yuvin groaned low, that little bit of extra tightness around his cock exactly what he needed to cum as well. He felt his balls pulling together as his orgasm washed over him. He was just in time to pull out, spilling his cum over Seungwoo’s buttcheeks, which were flushed clean right away by the warm water falling down on them.

For a moment he kept his hips flushed against Seungwoo’s ass, letting his cock slide slowly between the other’s buttcheeks as it slowly got limp.

“How was that?” He purred pretty satisfied about the turn of events.

Seungwoo looked over his shoulder at the other, his eyes half lidded and still panting. His lips curled into a sheepish smile. “Practice will make perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MirmaidWrites)


End file.
